Introducing the Aether Shop
__TOC__ =Game Update = This update brought the Aether Shop, which you can use to purchase exclusive Skins, Heroes, and items with the new Aether currency. Read the blog post for full details! Additionally, this update includes some additions and removals to the Great, Heroic, and Honor Portals and some minor fixes and quality of life improvements. General Fixes *Players can now choose their game language in-game under “Settings” without having to change the language on their phones. Parlez-vous français? *Fixed an issue in which 's Wall of Fire was not persisting if his attack missed all enemies. It now persists. *Tapping on the Raid refresh button when a player is out of gems will now have a gems offer pop-up. *Clarified that the VIP 4 Stamina Bonus only affects gem cost of the stamina refresh. Portal Changes will no longer be available in the Portal Summons, but will still be available in the main campaign. ' Great Portal Summons' *Removed , , , and . ' Heroic Portal Summons' *Removed , , and . * : Consequent full unlocks now give 30 Tokens instead of 15. ' Honor Portal Summons' *Removed , , , and . *Added , , , , and . The "Portal Nerf" Note: The following text is from the official FAQ. "Before this update, players that had 6-starred a Hero that was available as a “Full Unlock” in a Summoning Portal would no longer get Tokens for that Hero unless they had 6-starred ALL other “Full Unlock” Heroes. This made obtaining new Heroes rather easy for players that had 6-starred all other Heroes. Why was this changed? The introduction of a new Hero should be a celebrated event, and we emphasize that with special event dungeons and activities for players to participate in to get Tokens for the new Hero. We want this to feel special for all players. While we definitely appreciate our higher VIP players and the purchases that they’ve made, we want our players to be more engaged in getting these Heroes. Acquiring a new Hero should be a milestone and a reflection of the work and effort that a player has put towards that goal. Think about how Daeris is reflective of the effort players put into their Guilds and PvP skills. When you see a player using Daeris, you know that they’re very passionate about the game. Being able to instantly purchase the Hero dilutes this sense of accomplishment, and it wasn’t our original intent when the portals were setup. As a result, we’ve made it so that players will always have a chance to get all available Hero Tokens for all Heroes in a portal, regardless if they have 6-starred all Heroes or not. We know this is going to be quite the change for some of our players, but the Aether Shop will alleviate some of the concerns with excess Tokens (which will be converted immediately to Aether) by offering Tokens for a variety of existing Heroes." Aether Conversions Rates *When players log in after this update, all excess Tokens will be converted at that time. Token amount converted and Aether gained will be displayed per Hero to players when this occurs. *Any excess Tokens earned after that initial conversion will be immediately converted into Aether. Each time this happens, players will see excess Tokens earned count down and how much Aether is gained. *All Heroes have been classified as either Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Legendary. A selection of Hero Tokens will be available in the Aether Shop at launch. Expect Aether Shop content to change over time. *see the Aether Shop page for Aether Conversions Rates Guilds *Players can no longer send Guild Invites if the Invited tab is full. Shop Changes *Added detailed descriptions to Daily Award offers. *Fixed names of a few Evos in the PWN Shop that were incorrectly named. *Added a confirmation pop-up when tapping on Shop Refresh letting players know that this refreshes the shop items only, and that it doesn’t reset purchase availability. Visual/Audio Fixes *Players will now see their Hero Token progress when getting Tokens from Bossmail or one of the Shops. *The VIP Rewards descriptions in the VIP tab have received a visual overhaul. Shiny! *Rogar’s Candy Cane texture should now be fixed. Too much sugar is bad, m'kay? Category:Game Update